


Trick of the Lights

by HardStansOnly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, misuse of magic, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: It seemed that whenever Taeyong had thought he knew everything about Ten, the fae would manage to find new ways to throw him for a loop.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Trick of the Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [follow_the_white_rAbbit_777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_white_rAbbit_777/gifts).



> This is a commission from our friend and they have graciously allowed me to post it here :) - S
> 
> Prompt requested: Ten, a fae, and Taeyong, a human, are in an established relationship. One day, Ten is explaining glamours to Taeyong and Taeyong wants to play with them in bed.

Prompt requested: Ten, a fae, and Taeyong, a human, are in an established relationship. One day, Ten is explaining glamours to Taeyong and Taeyong wants to play with them in bed.

XX

Taeyong had been with Ten for nearly a decade. They had met when Taeyong had gone into the woods, a wide eyed baby witch trying to do some wild crafting. He had gone in search of wild flowers and instead found a fae who made his heart do funny things.

Over the years they had played a game of cat and mouse - Taeyong being the mouse more often than not. Ten would show up in places without warning, usually leaving Taeyong a stuttering mess. Sometimes Taeyong would waltz his way directly into the woods where Ten would attempt to hold court and make his boyfriend trip on his own half truths until the fae was unable to speak. They taunted each other back and forth until finally they had fallen into bed with one another, or rather into a picnic blanket while the rest of the woods sighed in relief even as they laughed from the tree line.

It seemed that whenever Taeyong had thought he knew everything about Ten the fae would manage to find new ways to throw him for a loop. Like when he had been shopping the week before and hadn’t realized that he had been talking to Ten for a whole fifteen minutes. The fae had put on a glamour, a small one if he was to be believed. Nothing flashy or too drastic but enough that Taeyong had to stop and take an actual look at him to realize he wasn’t talking to a complete stranger like he thought he had been. Ten had shifted the color of his hair from the normal silver to nearly white, and his eyes a deep brown instead of sulphurous green. Nevermind the rest of his face was the same, the hair and eyes had been enough to trick his brain.

Which, naturally, had Taeyong wanting to try glamours in _other_ places.

_**Ten: I’ll meet you at Resonance when you get off of work** _  
_**Taeyong: how will I know it’s you?** _  
_**Ten: you won’t** _

A thrill shot up Taeyong’s spine making him nearly vibrate out of his skin. He and Ten had been discussing for days about using glamours in public. Taeyong liked the idea of Ten wearing a different face while wrecking him. It was something that Ten had baulked at until Taeyong explained that he liked it because it would be _him_ and not an actual stranger. Ten could be wearing the face of a dragon and Taeyong would still trust him implicitly.

After what felt like the longest shift of Taeyong’s life, he hurried home to scrub off the day and change. Taeyong jumped and wiggled his ass into his black too tight skinny jeans that gave him the barest hint of ass, the knees carefully cut out so he would be able to still dance. He had spent a few minutes trying on different shirts in the mirror before he decided on the white dress shirt that he would be able to button and unbutton at his discretion once he was past the bouncers. Taeyong had taken enough time to put on makeup and his fake club jewelry, his good stuff locked away in a drawer so no one could steal it.

Resonance was as packed as usual, even with Johnny waiving him though the long line it still took Taeyong fifteen minutes to make his way to the bar. Behind the wooden counter Lucas was holding court, bottles flipping around him as the crowd drunkenly cheered. Lucas had been hired for his flare, the show of making drinks had people buying more just so they could see the more tricks - though many also just hoped if they bought enough drinks that they could get his number. Unfortunately for the starry eyed customers, Lucas' heart already belonged to Mark. While Mark couldn’t do flashy bar tricks, he was efficient at keeping the booze flowing as the spectacle went on.

“Hey Yongie.” Mark appeared, a glass of water already sliding on the bar towards him. “Waiting for Ten?” Taeyong nodded a yes over the steadily growing bass. “Want anything?”

“Do you still have that absinthe cocktail? Make it a double.” Taeyong peered along the wall at the bottles of liquor.

“The one with cranberry juice right? I’ll be right back.” Mark returned to the back of the bar to make the drink. Taeyong laid the bills on the counter and when Mark returned, he slammed both. “Oh it's one of _those_ nights.” It took everything in Taeyong not to laugh and accidentally shoot the drink out of his nose at Mark’s dry tone. “Don’t get caught fucking in the bathroom. Kun has been cracking down on that.”

“Cross my heart.” Taeyong tracing his fingers in said cross. Already, Taeyong could feel the absinthe sinking into his system. The one drink wouldn’t be enough to get him smashed but it did heighten his sensitivity.

Weaving his way to the dance floor he let the beat take him. 

The lights seemed to flash in slow motion, a twinkle instead of strobe as his lover slipped through the mass of bodies. Taeyong was pleased that Ten had at least given him a chance to recognize him before the lights flashed again and the fae’s face changed. Unbuttoning his shirt until only one in the middle kept the material on his body Taeyong planted his feet and upped his dancing. He wanted to see how far he could push his boyfriend before his concentration broke and the glamour would melt off.

Taeyong swiveled his hips, fingers raking through his sweaty hair. He knew Ten’s touch by the zing of magic that skittered along his skin. The fae’s hands slipped under his shirt, palms blistering hot against his own. One hand splayed itself on the middle of Taeyong’s chest so they pressed in against one another, the other dragged itself down the front of his pants making Taeyong moan.

“What a pretty little thing you are.” The ghost of a beard brushed against his ear before the whiskers vanished. “Does it turn you on?” The hand groped him again. “Being felt up by random strangers in public?”

“Don’t know.” Taeyong bit his lip, ass grinding back against Ten’s dick.

Taeyong huffed a laugh when he was whipped around. For a moment, his heart slammed into his throat. The person staring at him looked nothing like his boyfriend save for the eyes. Where Ten was clean shaven, this man had a beard. A proud, hooked nose in place of the straight bridge.

Just as Taeyong thought he could see through the glamour, Ten spun him again. By the time Taeyong was pulled back down, there was a new face staring at him. Each new beat had a new face, different iterations of people that Ten had met during his long life. Taeyong would be worried that he had actually been caught up by another person if Ten hadn’t kept the telltale earrings in all of his glamours.

Around them the throng of bodies pressed tighter, lights fizzling out one by one until the UV lights were the only ones left. In the sea of glowing colors Taeyong kept his focus on Ten’s, sulphur green eyes. 

“Dance for me.” Ten’s voice floated past the bassy music, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Go on.”

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Taeyong had slipped out of the club while Ten had gone to order a drink. It was only a matter of time before Ten noticed him missing and followed him home. Getting the headstart would give Taeyong time to get home and maybe wash off the stink of a few hundred people who had pressed up against him. The smell wasn’t so bad when they had quickies in the bathroom, sometimes it even added to the ambiance. However, if they were going to be rolling around their bed Taeyong preferred to at least wipe down.

Stepping out from the shower Taeyong wrapped his towel around his hips and padded to his room. Even knowing that Ten was wearing glamours tonight Taeyong’s heart smashed up against his chest when he didn’t immediately recognize the person sitting on his bed.

“Come into my parlor.” Ten crooked a finger at him, face shifting between blinks.

Towel dropping to the floor, Taeyong moved to kneel between Ten’s open legs. “Does that make me a fly?”

“Hmm.” Ringed fingers carded through his hair as Ten’s features shifted again. “A butterfly, you’re too pretty to be called something so drab.”

“Well aren’t we full of compliments Mister Spider.” 

Taeyong pushes on the exposed chest and Ten reclines back until he’s resting on his elbows and Taeyong is able to fumble with the belt, then the too tight jeans. Already his boyfriend is getting hard and Taeyong grins up through his eyelashes. The magic seemed to fall away bit by bit, pieces of Ten’s face forgetting to shift with the rest of it. It makes Taeyong want to do this again, maybe in a way that was more intense. For now, he’s content with this cautious exploration of glamours in the bedroom.

“Tae.” At his tug, Ten lifted his hips to allow Taeyong to remove his pants. “ _Oh_.”

Kissing both thighs, the base of his dick, up along the shaft and finally the head. Taeyong licked around the glans in little swipes, the tip of his tongue dipping to dig into the slit. He knew Ten was getting impatient, their club nights usually ended in quickies in the bathroom so now it's second nature to speed run with the ring of music still echoing in their ears.

“Ancestors, you’re a brat.” The annoyed huff makes Taeyong grin wider, his little kitten licks continuing. “I don’t know why I love you.”

“Mister Spider that isn’t very nice.” Switching gears, Taeyong runs the flat of his tongue in a broad sweep from base to tip. “I was simply enjoying the hospitality of your parlor.”

“And they say fae are the insuffer-”

Ten’s comment is cut off with a sharp intake of air that rattles out into a groan when Taeyong swallows him down. He keeps swallowing him down until the tip reaches the back of his throat in the way that he knows Ten likes. They’ve been together so long now that Taeyong knows how to manipulate Ten’s body as well as Ten knows how to twist his own. Taeyong had feared that it would make their lives boring and if it was boring that Ten would leave. Instead, it had deepened their trust enough that when asked about glamours during sex his boyfriend had gleefully agreed.

“Fuck, Tae.” Ten’s ringed fingers were back in his hair as Taeyong lazily sucked him off. “Baby you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Taeyong was tempted to spend the night between Ten’s legs teasing him along the edge but never enough to get off. Still, some part of their club night routine lingered in the back of his head and Taeyong was feeling impatient. He didn’t want to wait hours to see Ten shaking apart or, frankly, wait hours to get off himself.

“Mister Spider.” Sitting back, tongue swiping out to touch the corner of his mouth. “Your parlor is getting boring”

“ _Boring_?” A dark eyebrow arched but the mock insult was cut by Ten’s inability to smother the smile. “What a terrible host I must be, perhaps you can come to my sleeping quarters.”

“How forward of you.” Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh at how their roleplay had gone from strangers in the club to some terrible regency drama. “What will the people say?”

“Something scandalous, hopefully.” Ten shoved at his clothes, hand a little too rough if the seams groaning were anything to go by. “Otherwise, what is the point.”

Moving himself to the bed, Taeyong arranged the pillows until they sat just right. On the side of the bed Ten was still fighting his too-tight skinny jeans off, nearly falling over twice while swearing in languages that Taeyong didn’t know. It was so domestic that he couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend softly.

“What are you smirking at?”

“A spider caught in his own web.”

“Listen here you brat.” Ten finally flung off the tattered denim, the lump of fabric landed somewhere by the closet where their hamper sat. “I am an ancient and dignified being.”

“I’m going to be an ancient and dignified being by the time you get to fucking me.”

A flat glare crossed Ten’s features for a moment before they were both laughing. His lover pulled their bright blue bag from their bedside table, a sharp toothed grin still on his lips. While their romps in public were exciting, Taeyong really did enjoy having time to play. To enjoy banter and the unrushed build of heat that was always more satisfying than exchanging oral next to a urinal or using the not-a-gloryhole-gloryhole that Kun had given up trying to patch in the bathrooms. Being home meant that when two of Ten’s slick fingers slid between his cheeks to prod where Taeyong had already prepped himself in the shower, Taeyong could be as loud as he wanted.

“I see my butterfly came well prepared.” Using his teeth to tear the condom pack open, Ten’s eyes took on a predatory glint that made Taeyong’s _everything_ twitch in fear and anticipation. He loved it when Ten let the mask of performative humanity slip. “So pretty.”

Taeyong’s retort was lost to the gasp that punched out when Ten slid his fingers back in. Ten’s fingers weren’t as long as Taeyong’s own but he could get deeper than Taeyong could himself. Ten knew all the angles to make Taeyong shake, which spots would make him scream, and how to turn him into a whimpering puddle. All of which Ten took advantage of between stretching him open.

“Louder Taeyongie.” Fingertips pressed against his prostate and Taeyong shrieked Ten’s name. “That’s right, let everyone know who you belong to, my little butterfly.”

Hooking his ankles around the back of Ten’s thighs, Taeyong pulled his lover close. If Ten kept at it, the show would be over before it could really begin. Not that Ten seemed to care. The two fingers turned to three and Ten’s free hand closed around Taeyong’s dick. Back arching up Taeyong clutched at the sheets trying to keep himself grounded.

“Look at me.”

Ten’s face blurred a moment and Johnny was looking down at him.

Another blur and then Yuta.

Another and then Doyoung.

Jungwoo.

Jaehyun.

“Not fair.” Taeyong hissed, his hips twisting up at each new face. “Oh god, I’m not going to be able to look at any of them for a month.”

“Good.” Ten’s features settled back onto his own, the sulphur green eyes flashing bright. “You’re _mine_.”

In contrast to the harsh, possessive tone, when Ten pulled his fingers out to begin pushing into him the tenderness was back. Taeyong could feel the tension in Ten’s body as the fae forced himself to slow down so as to not hurt Taeyong’s fragile human body. Even a baby fae had the ability to hurt a human body and Ten was no baby - not that Ten would come clean on his actual age.

Raising his legs up, Taeyong dug his heels into the back of Ten’s thighs again. The fae would wait until they were nearly soft again unless Taeyong gave him the go ahead to move. It had taken only one time for sex to leave Taeyong hurt for Ten to temper himself. However, once Taeyong gave him the green light, the lizard brain kicked in.

Fingers digging hard enough to bruise, Ten brought Taeyong’s hips up to meet each thrust. Each time their bodies smacked together Taeyong let out small little moans that filled their tiny apartment. They would likely get _another_ noise complaint but Taeyong couldn’t be bothered to care. Ten was staring down at him with his unnatural eyes like he was the only person to ever exist and Taeyong was well past being able to control his volume.

 _ **BANG. BANG. BANG.**_ As if on cue their upstairs neighbor stomped on the floor making them jump.

“C’mere.” Taeyong laughed but pulled Ten down so their sweat slicked bodies could press together. “I love you, Ten.”

“I love you too.” Face tucked into his neck, Ten gnawed at Taeyong’s skin until there would be a dark purple mark too high up to cover. “My Taeyongie.”

“Paul is gonna be so mad at us.”

“That’s because he’s jealous he’s not the one making you scream.” Ten sucked another mark into his neck.

“Please don’t make your face look like his.” There were few things that could make him go soft but he was sure the face of their bitchy neighbor would kill the mood instantly.

“I have an idea.” Ten pressed a kiss to his lips and sat back, dick pulled out with the motion. “On your stomach.”

“Nicer than shoving the pillow on my face.” With a smirk, Taeyong obliged, face burying into his pillow.

“Good boy.” Lips ghosted up his spine and nimble fingers pinched at his nipples. “Now you can scream all you want.”

Ten pushed back in, this time skipping the softness and going right into the rough fuck they both had in mind when they went to Resonance. A hand anchored into his hair, fingers pulling at the pink strands but not lifting Taeyong’s head. Even with the pillow the room filled with Taeyong’s long moans, his heavy breaths mixing with the wet smack as Ten drove them higher and higher.

Between his legs, Taeyong’s dick ached with each bounce and grind against the bed sheets. He had a fleeting thought of reaching under to stroke himself but Ten beat him to it. The warm, spit slicked palm loosely stroked the tip until Taeyong’s cries turned back into whimpers. Ten was teasing him all the while fucking him so hard that he couldn’t get a proper breath in.

“It’s okay baby, you can let go.” Ten’s grip tightened and Taeyong’s knees gave out. “It’s okay baby.”

Bucking up as much as he could, Taeyong chased the spiralling sensations until they exploded like firecrackers behind his eyes. Clutching the sides of the pillow, Taeyong moaned long and low while Ten fucked him through his orgasm. A minute later Ten followed him over the edge.

An hour later, Taeyong let Ten carry him to a warm bath that he had run after the fae had taken a shower. Back in the room Ten was likely changing out the sheets, maybe texting the landlord an apology for any complaints - as if Johnny had the ability to actually scold them. Any time Johnny had tried to give them shit all it took was a pout from Taeyong or Ten pulling Best Friend card and Johnny would sigh but let them off the billionth warning.

The water had barely started to cool before Taeyong realized he was falling asleep. Letting it drain, he wrapped himself in the fluffy robe Ten had gotten him for christmas, Taeyong returned to their room where Ten was dressed for bed and had pulled out Taeyong’s pajamas.

“How you feeling babe?” Ten glanced from his phone, thumbs pausing their typing.

“‘m sleepy.” Pulling on his pajamas, Taeyong climbed under their duvet. “Cuddle?”

“Of course.” Ten tossed his phone to the side and pulled until Taeyong was resting against his chest. “So glamours.”

“I enjoyed it.” Thinking back through their night, Taeyong tried to recall all the faces that Ten had worn though he likely missed a few. Especially at the club. “Did it use a lot of magic?”

“Yeah, but it's okay.” Lips brushed against his hairline. “Can’t do it all the time, but as a treat.”

“You know what I liked best about it?” Taeyong tightened his arm around Ten’s chest, a dopey smile creeping across his face. “That no matter what you looked like, it was you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Closing his eyes Taeyong could feel himself drifting off. “You’re the only person I want.”

“I love you too Taeyong.” The blankets around them pulled up and with the click the lamp turned off. “Go to sleep baby, we can go over everything in the morning.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
